


Первый снег

by Raehash



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Gen, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehash/pseuds/Raehash
Summary: Лайану-О было пять и он никогда не видел снега.





	Первый снег

**Author's Note:**

> Когда я написала задумку в тетради по экономтеории - в Воронеже пошел снег.  
> Искренне верю, что у текста есть смысловая и/или стилистическая ценность. Хоть какая-нибудь.

\- Джага, а что такое снег? – Спросил однажды Лайан-О у Верховного Клерика.

 _Принцу было пять и любознательности ему было не занимать. Почему Снарф не умеет разговаривать? Зачем построили оборонительные стены? Как можно спать с открытыми глазами?_

Что такое снег.

_Казалось бы, все просто и понятно: белые хлопья, которые зимой падают с неба и покрывают землю, деревья, крыши домов. Из снега дети лепят шарики и бросают друг в друга или лепят снеговиков. Он выпадает в холодную погоду и тает в теплую._

Пантро однажды рассказал львенку про горы, где снег лежит круглый год и что там почти никто не живет, из-за холода и лавин.

_Но для Тандеры, где зимы относительно теплые, снег – довольно редкий гость._

Тайгра рассказал брату, что последний снегопад в Тандере был за год до его рождения.

_Тигренок, который был старше львенка почти на четыре года, хорошо помнил день его первого в жизни снегопада. Тайгра радостно и немного неуклюже бегал по внутреннему двору, собирал ладонями снег и подбрасывал его вверх, рисовал фигурки на пушистом белоснежном ковре, а когда его лапки замерзли – мама посадила любимого принца на колени и надела на его лапки маленькие теплые варежки. В тот день мама и сын слепили снеговика, в лапу которого Тайгра вставил свой деревянный меч. А потом они вместе с Клавдием и Джагой пили горячий чай…_

Выпавший тогда снег растаял через несколько дней и так больше не выпал.

 _Джага однажды сказал Лайану-О, что если очень сильно верить – могут произойти самые невероятные на первый взгляд вещи._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Утро Тайгры началось далеко не так, как он планировал.

\- Просыпайся, просыпайся, Тайгра! – По его кровати прыгал Лайан-О, слишком радостный и возбужденный для обычного утра. – Вставай и посмотри в окно! Там снег!

Тигренок терпеливо прощался с последними секундами сна, укрывшись одеялом с головой. Но последнее предложение заставило его мигом расстаться с постелью и подлететь к окну. Младший брат отставал всего на полшага.

_Все-таки восторгу возраст – не помеха._

Крупные белые хлопья медленно падали с неба, а вся дворцовая площадь была похожа на белое поле. Тайгра как зачарованный смотрел на все это, пока брат не потянул его за тунику:

\- Мы же пойдем играть в снежки?

Тайгра наконец-то перевел взгляд на Лайана-О и заговорщицки улыбнулся:

\- Только если нас не поймает твоя нянька.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Выпавшего ночью снега с лихвой хватило, чтобы толстым ковром покрыть внутренний двор. Когда-то Тайгра играл здесь с мамой, теперь же принц использовал площадку для тренировок.

Львенок выбежал вперед брата и с разбегу упал в ближайший сугроб, и незамедлительно вскочил на лапы – он и предположить не мог, что снег будет настолько холодным!

Тайгра же собрал в лапах горсть снега и попробовал, насколько хорошо он лепится.

\- Хватит валяться, дурачок! Ты же хотел играть в снежки. Выигрывает тот, в кого попали меньше раз!

Но тигренок благополучно забыл, что дальше девяти его брат считать не умел, поэтому уже очень скоро котята просто бросали друг в друга пригоршнями снега. 

Тяжело дыша и широко улыбаясь, братья одновременно свалились на снег и лежа смотрели в облачное небо.

Немного переведя дух, Тайгра поднялся и подошел к Лайану-О. Львенок, весь в снегу с лап до головы, смотрел на пар, в который на морозном воздухе превращалось его дыхание, и широко улыбался. Тайгра с легкостью поднял брата с земли и принялся его отряхивать, причитая:

\- Ну посмотри на себя! Когда играешь в снежки – нужно уворачиваться, а не подставлять свою лохматую голову под снаряды. На снеговика похож…

Тайгра замолчал и встретил вопросительный взгляд Лайана-О.

\- У меня есть идея получше. Давай лепить снеговика?

Азарт в голубых глазах львенка красноречиво намекнул, что брат подал отличную идею.

Следующую пару часов котята катали снежные шары. Точнее, сначала их катал Лайан-О, а потом, когда у него не хватало силенок сдвинуть их с места, Тайгра доводил дело до конца. Когда была готова «голова», тигренок приподнял брата, чтобы тот завершил их снежную фигуру. И как раз когда шедевр был готов…

-Тайгра! Лайан-О!

У входа в дворик стоял Король Клавдий, выжидающе сложив лапы на груди.

Котята так и застыли на месте:

\- Убегать будем?

\- Это плохая идея.

Отец просто покачал головой и взял сыновей на лапы.

\- У вас лапы ледяные! Как можно быть такими безответственными? А если вы простудитесь? Маленькие глупые комочки шерсти!

Вскоре горе-братья сидели в одном из залов у большого камина, в сухой одежде и укутанные одеялами. Тайгра и Лайан-О под присмотром служанок пили горячий чай и радостно улыбались.

Через несколько дней снегопад прекратился и вскоре весь снег растаял. Но и этих нескольких дней хватило маленькому принцу, чтобы понять, _что если очень сильно верить – могут произойти самые невероятные на первый взгляд вещи._


End file.
